Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game
Secrets of the Polytrix: The Game is a video game on the series Simien 10. It is based on the movie Secrets of the Polytrix, and many villains from the show appear in it. It is the first game for the series, the second being Simien 10: Heroes and third being Simien 10: Villains. It is playable in the PS2, DS, Wii and PSP. Plot In a little movie Simien and Zyrokks are seen fighting, when Zyrokks shoots a lightning bolt to the Polytrix. Simien is unconsious, but when wakes up he discovers that he is in the Nave Espacial. Zynon says to Simien that the Polytrix's alien's DNA was erased, which means he can't turn into aliens. Furthermore, the Polytrix could detach from his arm, then you choose who gets the Polytrix. After you choose, Zynon says that he borrowed a spaceship for them to go to Alpha Solaranlage to get the aliens back. They fly to Alpha Solaranlage. Another movie is shown, where Zyrokks calls all Simien's enemies, such as Phobius, Sukrov, Aglaope and Zilemm. When the team reaches Alpha Solaranlage, they start going through the planets of the solar system, fighting bosses and getting the new aliens when beating them. After going through the planets, a portal to Buconeron appears where the team's spaceship goes through it. When they get inside, they discover Zyrokks is inside. After beating him, the team flies back to Earth and the game is finished. Characters Playable Characters *Simien *Zynon *Vorkus *Allen (can only be in human form but uses all his powers) *Ic *Zyrokks (by cheat) *Evolved Necrofriggian (by cheat) *Sukrov (by cheat) *Ci (by cheat) *Nonyz (by cheat) *Nella (by cheat) *Mad Evolved Simien (by cheat) *Vark (by cheat) *Arcticfreak (by cheat) Skins (accesable by cheats) *Zyrokks (Zynon skin) *Evolved Necrofriggian (Ic skin) *Sukrov (Vorkus skin) *Ci (Ic skin) *Nonyz (Zynon skin) *Nella (Allen skin) *Mad Evolved Simien (Simien skin) *Vark (Vorkus skin) *Arcticfreak, Arcticguana and Ghostfreak combo (Ic skin) (At the start you choose which one gets the Polytrix, which means any one can turn into the playable Polytrix aliens) Non-playable characters *Omnimorph (he helps you through the game by telling how to play and about villains around) *Permbyt (Sometimes appears around the levels for the player to ride on.) Polytrix aliens *Irony *NML *Magnetosphere (unlocked by defeating a Magnetosphere monster) *Brainfreeze (unlocked by defeating the Sphinx) *Drillbit (unlocked by defeating Sukrov) *Bonecrusher (unlocked by defeating Phobius) *Whirlwind (unlocked by defeating Prof. Len Yuefo) *Acidrain (unlocked by defeating Xiv and Xvi) *Soundwave (unlocked by defeating Aglaope) *H2GO (unlocked by defeating Aquelectran) *Megabite (unlocked by defeating Zilemm) *Crushtacean(unlocked by defeating Set) *Absorbat (unlocked by defeating Anuke) *Eruption (unlocked by defeating The Pyro-Knight) *Dark Hole (avaliable a little time before fighting Zyrokks) *Atomix (by cheat) (when transformed into him he eliminates all villains on screen (not including bosses)) Bosses *Magnetosphere Easter island statue (Mini-boss for the first level) *The Sphinx (Glace Cerveaun) *Sukrov (Geon) *Phobius (Espiritu) *Proffessor Len Yuefo (Aimsir) *King Xiv and Queen Xvi (Fundirse) *Aquelectran (Espacio Enorme) *Aglaope (Acqua Succhaire) *Zilemm (Selva) *Set (Dejavia) *Anuke (Kuyeyusha) *The Pyro-Knight (Alpha Solaranlage (sun)) *Zyrokks (Buconeron) Villains *Easter Island Statues (Glace Cerveaun) *Neimises (weaker and without the Polytrix) (Geon) *Nonyzes (Geon) *Cis (Geon) *Phrominmo (Geon) *Transylvanians (Espiritu) *Loboans (Espiritu) *Ectonurites (Espiritu) *Alien-like robots (Aimsir) *Acid Derreteirs (Fundirse) *Sand Derreteirs (Fundirse) *Rock Derreteirs (Fundirse) *Mutant Jellyfishes (Espacio Enorme) *Hypnotised Aguasonidans (Acqua Succhaire) *Mutant plants (Selva) *Dejavian Corrodium mutants (Dejavia) *Exetremely strong Assorbonos (Kuyeyusha) *Fire-creatures (Alpha Solaranlage (sun)) *Spherodroids (Buconeron,Dejavia and Kuyeyusha) *Geodroids (Buconeron,Dejavia and Kuyeyusha) *Omnidroids (Buconeron,Dejavia and Kuyeyusha) Levels (When written the name of the planet in the checkpoints, that means the checkpoint is around the planet with nothing special, and when the boss name is wriiten, that means a boss fight) Level 1 Planet: Glace Cerveaun Aliens unlocked: Brainfreeze, Magnetosphere (by defeating a monster) Villains: Easter Island statues. Checkpoints: Glace Cerveaun, Cryon city, Sphinx Boss: The Sphinx Level 2 Planet: Geon Alien unlocked: Drillbit Villains: Neimises (no Xirtylop), Nonyzes, Cis, Phrominmos Checkpoints: Geon, Aarde city, Sukrov Boss: Sukrov Level 3 Planet: Espiritu Alien unlocked: Bonecrusher Villains: Ectonurites, Transylvanians and Loboans. Checkpoints: Espiritu, Underworld, Phobius Boss: Phobius Level 4 Planet: Aimsir Alien unlocked: Whirlwind Villains: Alien-like robots Checkpoints: Aimsir, Great Grey spot, Prof. Len Yuefo Boss: Prof. Len Yuefo Level 5 Planet: Fundirse Alien unlocked: Acidrain Villains: Acid Derreteirs, Sand Derreteirs, Rock Derreteirs Checkpoints: Fundirse, contident Aigeade, Xiv and Xvi Bosses: King Xiv and Queen Xvi Level 6 Planet: Espacio Enorme Alien unlocked: H2GO Villains: Mutant jelly fishes Checkpoints: Espacio Enorme, The Water tube, Aquelectran Boss: Aquelectran Level 7 Planet: Acqua Succhaire Alien unlocked: Soundwave Villains: Hypnotized Aguasonidans Checkpoints: Acqua Succhaire, Imonian tunnels, Aglaope Boss: Aglaope Level 8 Planet: Selva Aliens unlocked: Megabite Villains: Mutant plants Checkpoints: Araignee (one of Selva's moons, Arachnophobia's homeplanet), Selva, Zilemm Boss: Zilemm Level 9 Planet: Dejavia Alien unlocked: Crushtacean (Note: This is the only level when the alien unlocked in it doesn't live on the planet the level is on) Villains: Corodium-affected Dejavians, Spherodroids, Geodroids, Omnidroids Checkpoints: Dejavia, Planetal mirrors, Set Boss: Set Level 10 Planet: Kuyeyusha Alien unlocked: Absorbat Villains: Spherodroids, Geodroids, Omnidroids Boss: Anuke Level 11 Planet: Alpha Solaranlage Alien unlocked: Eruption Villains: Fire creatures, fire Knights, Dragons Checkpoints: Alpha Solaranlage, Solar Prominence (a giant flame), The Pyro-Knight Boss: The Pyro-Knight Level 12 Planet: Buconeron Alien unlocked: Dark Hole (unlocked on Buconeron) Villains: Spherodroids, Geodroids, Omnidroids Checkpoints: Spaceship, Buconeron, Zyrokks robot Boss: Zyrokks Category:Simien 10 Category:Video Games Category:Simien 10 Video Games